The One With No Chance
by Emiliusbelle
Summary: a cat in love with a human? is it possible? Disclaimer I don't own fairy tail if i did no one would like it - -
1. chapter one

The One With No Chance

**this is my first fan fiction so please comment and give me ideas and stuff thanks  
**

**Happy's pov**

'_I know I'm just a cat with wings but I can fall in love too right? I mean just because she's not a cat doesn't mean its impossible. I mean she's so pretty and she smells nice and I love picking on her but that's because I love her.' _Happy thought

**normal pov**

as Lucy walked with Natsu and Happy trailing behind. Happy let out a sigh.

"Happy? Are you ok you've been acting kinda strange ever since we moved in with Lucy." Natsu asked.

"I'm fine" Happy replied with a fake smile.

They were walking back from a mission and they decided to celebrate they would go to Lucy's house and have movie night. When they finally got there Lucy made popcorn Natsu got the blankets and pillows and set up a nice spot on the floor for them to watch the movie and happy picked out the movie. After looking over the movies for what felt like forever he finally picked Forrest Gump. Natsu sat on the ground. Lucy sat to his right. he put his arm around and she snuggled in putting her head on his chest. Happy sat on Lucy's lap but was pushed off by Natsu so he went and sat on her right. Happy didn't watch much of the movie he was too busy watching Natsu and Lucy snuggle in to each other. About half way through the movie happy got up and left.

"Where you going Happy?" Natsu asked

"I'm gonna go to bed it's been a long day" Happy lied

"Good night. Sweet dreams." Lucy said as Happy walked into his room.

**Happy's pov**

'_I'm going to sit on Lucy's lap and be all cute she's going to think I'm adorable' _I thought as I sat on Lucy's lap to watch the movie. '_why did Natsu push me off I didn't see her complaining about it they need to stop I can't stand hearing them giggle and snuggle its gross that should be me I should be the one snuggling with Lucy I need to get out of here. _I got up and went to my room hoping that Natsu and Lucy wouldn't notice but they did.

"Where you going Happy?" Natsu asked_. 'Great now I have to make up some lie I hate lying to Natsu.'_

"I'm gonna go to bed it's been a long day" Happy lied. '_im not tired at all but i guess I'll listen to music in my room or something.'_

"Good night. Sweet dreams." Lucy said as Happy walked into his room. '_she is so cute.'_

**Natsu's pov**

_'Happy has been acting really weird and now he's being all clingy and cute towards Lucy. Whats going on with him does he have a crush on Lucy or something? No way that's impossible happy hates Lucy... Or does he? Whatever Lucy is so cute. I love the way she giggles. Hey where is happy going?'_

"Where you going Happy?" Natsu asked

"I'm gonna go to bed it's been a long day" Happy lied. '_that was a lie. why is happy lying to me i thought we were best friends.'_

"Good night. Sweet dreams." Lucy said as Happy walked into his room. ' _she's so sweet'_


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2

**Natsus pov**

I woke up to find Lucy sleeping peacefully next to me her head on my shoulder and her golden locks in her face. I moved her hair out of her face and with that her eyes opened revealing her chocolate brown sparkling eyes.

"Good morning" she spoke like soft cotton. She smiled at me.

"Good morning" I replied as I smiled back. I stared in to her eyes. They were mesmerizing. I felt myself leaning forward in towards her our lips almost touching. Right before our lips met I heard someone clear there through. I look up to see happy flying in the doorway.

"Good morning happy." Lucy said with a smile.

"Ya, good morning" I growled.

"S-sorry am I interrupting something?" Happy asked.

"Yes" I replied. Lucy looked at me and frowned.

"I'm going to go make breakfast." Lucy stated as she quietly exited the room. I looked at Happy.

**Normal pov**

"Dude what did you do that for? We were totally just about to kiss! You know I've been trying to get with Lucy for a really long time." Natsu scolded Happy

"Well sorry its not my fault. You two should really get a room if you're going to do stuff like that. Plus Lucy is too good for you she deserves a man. You're just a kid. she deserves someone like…"

"You?" Natsu interrupted. Happy"s face turned red.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Come on I've seen the way you've been looking at her lately. You're not very good at hiding stuff. Plus I'm your best friend. I can tell when you're lying. You have a crush on Lucy."

"N-no I don't"

"Yes you do just admit it you like her. The only thing about that is ... shes mine and she would never go out with a guy or a cat I should say."

"Well Natsu she also wouldn't go out with a jerk like you. I may be a cat but I'm not a jerk so I have more of a chance then you."

"Why don't we just ask Lucy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Lucy's pov**

I was in the kitchen making pancakes when Natsu and happy walked in with a devious look on there face.

"Um whats going" I asked fearing the answer

"Lucy can i ask you a question?" Natsu asked

"Sure" I answered

"If you had to choose who would you date me or Happy?" natsu asked. i looked at him then i looked at happy whose face was red as a firetruck.

"Hmmmm... I dont know i would have to think about it."

"Lucy I hope you know happy is a flying talking some what annoying blue cat and I am a sexy charming funny pink haired human."

"Yes i know happy is flying right there i see him and whether or not you are sexy is a matter of opinion. And you know you can be pretty annoying too Natsu." I looked at happy to see he was holding back laughter. Its weird i haven't see Happy laugh in a while i wonder what's been bothering him? "Hey Natsu can i ask you a question?"

"Sure babycakes"

" why did you ask who I would rather go out with"

"O-oh u-um I-I was just wondering no reason. Now go get dressed we have plans for today."

"Natsu we just got back last night I don't want to take another mission."

"Were not taking a mission trust me its a surprise. Now go get dressed."

with that I said nothing I just went and got dressed. When I get back down stairs. Natsu grabbed my hand and pulled me at running speed to some park. He told me to sit down on a near by bench and he came back with a beautiful acoustic guitar. it was white with blue and red flames. Then to my amazement he starting playing a song and singing.

**normal pov**

"**Ahhhhhhhhh ah ah ahhhhhhhh ah ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhhhhh**

**Oh your eyes your eyes **

**Make the stars look like there not shining **

**Your hair your hair**

**Falls perfectly without you trying**

**You're so beautiful **

**And I you every day**

**Yeah I know i know**

**When I compliment you **

**You wont believe me**

**And its so it so**

**Sad to think that you don't see what I see**

**But every time you asks me **

**Do I look okay**

**I say**

**When I see your face**

**Theres not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing **

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for a while**

**Cause girl you're ammmaaaazzzing**

**Just the way you are**

**Your lips your lips**

**I can kiss them all day if you'd let me**

**Your laugh your laugh**

**You hate but I think its so sexy**

**You're so beautiful**

**And I tell you every day**

**Ohhhhh**

**You know **

**You know **

**You know **

**I'd never ask you to change**

**If perfect's what you're searching for**

**Then just stay the same **

**So dont even bother asking **

**Do i look okay **

**You know I'll say**

**When I see your face**

**Theres not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing **

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for a while**

**Cause girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you aaaaarrrrrreeee**

**The way you are**

**The way you aaarrrreeee**

**Cause girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you aarree**

**When I see your face**

**Theres not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for a while**

**Cause girl you're ammmaaaazzzing**

**Just the way you are**

**Yeahhh"**

By the end of the song lucy was crying tears of joy.

"That was beautiful I didn't know you played guitar or sang."

"Well gray taught me how to play guitar just for this and I mean I sing in the shower but you never want to join me" Natsu smiled and laughed.

"You learned how to play the guitar just for me?"

"Theres nothing I wouldn't do for you. Lucy I love you with all my heart and soul you are the fuel that keeps me going on every mission. Every time you get hurt or you're not with me I feel like part of my heart dies. And it hurts here." He took Lucy's hand and put on his chest over his heart. "And I'm going to anything and everything to protect you."

"Natsu I-I"

"Its okay if you don't feel the same way but you will I just know it"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**hey guys sorry it took so long. ive been working really hard on this story with all my free time. honestly not making exuses but with cheerleading school and just being a teen i dont have much free time as is. i decided i would also post this story on wattpad as well as here. enjoy my story.**

**Meanwhile Happy's pov**

'_I wonder where Natsu and Lucy went? _I was walking down a path in the woods to a small cabin I built for when i needed to get away or do some thinking. i was about half way there when i heard someone screaming at someone else. i hid behind a tree just close enough to hear what they were saying

"Give it to me or i will kill you" the first voice said

"never this kind magic is too dangerous." another voice spoke

"well then you must die" the voices got quieter as the people ran away and happy came out from behind the tree. Looking around I continued to follow the two voices I had heard. When I was running after the voices i ran into someone. He had bright white hair and crazy bright ocean blue eyes. his skin was pale and he was old he had soft looking wrinkles on his face

"here take this" he said handing me a bottle " take it and run don't let him or any one know you have it." he stood me up and pushed me then ran in the other direction. I ran all the way to my little cabin locking the door behind me before looking at what was givin to me. It was a little bottle with blue sparkling liquid inside wrapped in paper. It was a note I quietly read it aloud to myself

"_to whom it may concern,_

_this potion you hold in your hand is very dangerous. please do not drink this potion. If you do you will temporarily turn into whatever you think of yourself most wanting to be."_

"so it will turn me human" happys eyes lit up and he continued reading

" _If you do drink the potion you should change back before a week or you will be stuck like that forever. the only way to change back is to get a kiss from the one you love most._

_yours truly _

_samual"_

**Normal pov**

"This is the only way to be with the one I love to become human" happy quickly took the cork out of the bottle and drank the sparkling blue liquid inside. The sky turned black as the midnight sky. The wind picked up and it started to rain and hail. Then suddenly

happy passed out on the floor in the cabin.

**Back with Natsu and Lucy**

Natsu and Lucy got home to see the blue flying cat wasn't there.

"Where's happy?" Lucy asked

"I don't know." Natsu answered in a worried tone.

"I hope he gets home soon happy can't fly in this fast wind. He'll get blown away. Natsu we should go look for him."

"Luce he's fine he can take care of himself now let's watch a movie"

Boom! The power flicked off

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand with one hand and lit a small flame with the other. They got candle and sat on the couch. Natsu lit every candle with his fire power ( surprisingly he didn't burn the house down).

"I still think we should go look for Happy" Lucy stated

"I bet anything hes at the guild house. "

"ok" after sitting in the dark for half an hour Natsu and still nerves Lucy went to bed. Lucy snuggling in to Natsu's bare chest. natsu holding lucy's waist protectively.

Lucy woke up in the morning (feeling like p diddy ... lol jk) and there blue flying cat friend still wasn't there. Lucy got up trying not to wake Natsu and made pancakes bacon and eggs for breakfast. As the smell of bacon traveled through the air it found its way to natsu's nose and he jumped out of bed.

"Good morning Lucy."

"Morning Natsu"

"Happy isnt back yet. I'm going to check the guild after breakfast"

"ill come with you "

They eat breakfast and walk to the guild. when they get there the sit down with gray erza and mira.

**Happy's pov**

I woke up on the floor in my cabin. when i stood up i felt tall it was really weird. I rubbed my eyes but my hands and face weren't fuzzy. i got up and looked in the mirror. I was tall. Taller then Natsu. i was also muscular. i kinda looked like gray almost. my hair is lite like ocean blue. my skin wasn't pale but it wasn't tan it was like in the middle. It worked i was human. I gotta go show lucy my new body i think she'll like it.

I got the idea from one of my readers if you have any more ideas of where the story should go please comment. should lucy be with Happy or Natsu?


	5. chappy 5

**Hey guys sorry i haven't posted in a while I'm trying my best and i should have more free time now keep up the comments i want you guys to have some what of a say in what happens in this story so comment. Love y'all 33 :3**

**Happy's pov**

I opened the cabin door about to walk outside when i got a weird chill i had never felt before. When I looked down i was _**naked**_. I quickly shut the cabin door and ran over to my little green cat sized back pack. Inside I found matches for when Natsu needed some fire, some food wrappers from our on the go meals, a pair of Lucy's unmentionables that Natsu stole and put in my backpack, a needle, and some tread. That's when i got a really good idea. I grabbed the tread and the old food wrappers and sewed them together making a redneck pair of panties that were pretty awesome if you ask me. I put everything back in my bag and threw my bag on the bed. after that i walked out of the cabin. i headed home to Lucy's. Natsu and Lucy weren't home they were probably at the guild. i ran in to Natsu's room and stole a pair of black and purple plaid boxers and a pair of sandy tan cargo shorts. after putting them on i ran to the guild to find Lucy and Natsu.

**Lucy's pov**

Me and Natsu were at the guild talking to Gray and Erza.

"So Happy is missing?" Gray asked

"Yes we haven't seen him for 3 days now and I'm really worried. What if he's hurt or starving or worst of all dead." I say in a state of hysteria.

"Luce he's fine he may not look it but Happy is tough." Natsu said trying to calm me down.

"We will help you look for him." Erza stated just as we were getting ready to leave I saw someone I had never seen before walk in. He was tall. Taller then Natsu. He was also muscular and kinda looks like gray almost. His hair is lite like ocean blue. His skin wasn't pale but it wasn't tan it was like in the middle. And he was wearing a pair of sandy tan cargo shorts that kinda looked like Natsu's. What stood out the most was the fact they he was shirtless and walking towered Erza Gray Natsu and me. He sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. He spoke like listening to rain fall on the world peaceful.

"Hey guys long time no see. How have you been. Did I miss anything existing."

"Um... Not to be rude but who the hell are you and why is your arm around MY Lucy" Natsu asked with anger dripping from his words.

"Come on Natsu don't tell me you don't recognize your best friend you did hatch me from an egg. Remember?"

"HAPPY?" Gray, Erza, Natsu and I screamed at the same time.

"Yup so Lucy what do you think?"

I sat there mouth hanging open with everyone staring at me .

**Meanwhile Natsu's pov**

Lucy and I were at the guild talking to Gray and Erza.

"So Happy is missing?" Gray asked

"Yes we haven't seen him for 3 days now and I'm really worried. What if he's hurt or starving or worst of all dead." Lucy says being overly dramatic.

"Luce he's fine he may not look it but Happy is tough." I told her not understanding why she so nervous.

"We will help you look for him." Erza stated just as we were getting ready to leave, someone we had never seen before walk in. He was tall. Taller then me but not by much. He was also muscular and kinda looks like gray almost. His hair is lite like ocean blue. His skin wasn't pale but it wasn't tan it was like in the middle. And he was wearing a pair of sandy tan cargo shorts that kinda looked like a pair that I have. What stood out the most was the fact they he was shirtless and walking towered Erza Gray Lucy and me. He sat down next to me and put his arm around Lucy's shoulder. He had a orange fairy tail symbol on the outside of his left bicep. He spoke.

"Hey guys long time no see. How have you been. Did I miss anything existing."

"Um... Not to be rude but who the hell are you and why is your arm around MY Lucy" I asked extremely pissed off.

"Come on Natsu don't tell me you don't recognize your best friend you did hatch me from an egg. Remember?" What the hell Happy's my best friends. Wait a second.

"HAPPY?" Gray, Erza, Natsu and Lucy screamed at the same time. I was resisting the urge to punch him square in the jaw.

"Yup so Lucy what do you think?" He's trying to make a move on _**MY **_Lucy What the hell. Whatever happened to the bro code. so not cool.

**Meanwhile Happy's pov**

So i walk into the guild and everyone's staring at me like they've never seen a cat turn into a human before. Then I see Natsu Erza Gray and My Lucy sitting at a table talking. suddenly they all turn and stare at me. I walk over to the table there at and I sit down putting my arm around Lucy.

"Hey guys long time no see. How have you been. Did I miss anything existing." I said and they all kinda stared at me like i had 8 heads for a while before talking

"Um... Not to be rude but who the hell are you and why is your arm around MY Lucy" Natsu asked seeming mad.

"Come on Natsu don't tell me you don't recognize your best friend you did hatch me from an egg. Remember?"

"HAPPY?" Gray, Erza, Natsu and Lucy screamed at the same time.

"Yup. So Lucy what do you think?" Now I have Lucy and she is all mine.


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys im sorry i know this chapter is short and i haven't posted in a while but shit went down and im sorry. I wanted to post something. please comment and tell me what you think love yall

**chapter 6**

**Lucy's pov**

"i'm gonna go home i'm not feeling well"

"Ill walk you home." Happy Natsu and surprisingly gray said all at the same time

"N-no its ok ill just go home and probably take a bath and go to bed its pretty late."

"ok see you later then." everyone says as i slowly leave the guild. As i'm walking home i see a faint glow coming from my belt. I look down and think

'three two one' and as if on cue Loke (a/n ya i don't like calling him leo) appears.

"Hey lucy I haven't seen you in a while."

"Loke I didn't call you why are you here"

"I felt your distressed about something so I came to see what was wrong with my princess. Wheres Natsu and happy? Why aren't you with them? Did they hurt you? Oh when I get my hands on them."

"Loke I'm fine i'm just not feeling well. I'm going home to take a bath and go to bed."

"Lucy I know when your lie..."

"close gate of the lion" and with that Loke went back and Lucy ran home. she packed her most important things. Making sure she had her keys, wip and luggage she went to the train station.


	7. sorry

hey guys im no longer writing this or any stories here if you want to read my other stories and fan fictions im on wattpad with the same username emiliusbelle i might still read and maybe one day write on here but not often i recommend my newer stories on wattpad 


End file.
